This invention relates generally to appliances for heating liquid such as water; more particularly the invention concerns a combination solar collector and heat reservoir wherein fluid vaporized in the collector transfers latent heat to reservoir fluid, for re-transfer to fluid such as water supplied from city reservoirs.
There is a need for extending the heating effectiveness of solar collectors during periods such as night time, and temporarily cloudy weather conditions, wherein the solar collector is not receiving solar radiation. In particular, there is a need for a heat reservoir of lightweight compact construction, which can be mounted on a dwelling roof along with the collector. Further, there is a need for such equipment wherein the reservoir and collector are characterized by high operating efficiency, including high heat transfer efficiency, low weight, and small volume.